Backup
by MercyFrost
Summary: Tess and Oliver are together now. So Chloe and Tess haven't been getting along as well. But when Connor bursts into watchtower without memories of Tess, Chloe knows Tess'll need backup. Little bit of Tollie! Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

really the only thing you need to know is Chloe and Oliver's a marriage was invalid. And Tess did get stabbed but she healed, and she's back. Please review!

...  
Tess and Chloe are in watchtower together. Things have been, not awkward, but strained between them since Oliver and Tess got together.

But Chloe can't seem to hate Tess. Tess has been amazing about it. She doesn't mention Oliver. And they were pretty much best friends since Tess started at watchtower. But, Chloe has been intentionally avoided talking to her, and Tess hasn't pushed herself on Chloe.

Tess nearly died a month ago, and her and Ollie got together about two days afterward. It's been a month and Tess and Chloe still haven't talked about it. And Chloe thinks maybe she should bring it up.

But then, Connor zooms in, and Chloe knows Tess'll need backup since Oliver isn't here. Because, he doesn't remember Tess. And that can't feel good.

And Tess swivels around when she hears Connor. She feels herself go pale, but she quickly recovers herself. "Hey, I'm Connor." "Yeah, we know, I'm Tess Mercer."

She can see that he recognizes the name. "Oh, yeah, you're the one that drove me around for awhile." Chloe knows that that must have hurt. And it did, Tess felt her heart crack in two. But she manages a smile,"Yeah, that's me."

Just then Oliver walks in. And Chloe see shim realize the situation. "Hey, Connor," he says. Oliver's obviously not going to know what to do so she says, "Hey, Connor, could I talk to you?," she smiles but makes it clear that this is not optional. He looks puzzled, but says,"Yeah, Chloe, sure."

Another blow to Tess. That was not a good thing for him to say. Oliver shoots Chloe a grateful look. Connor remembers Chloe but not Tess. she was for all intents and purposes his mother, and he remembers her as his driver, but remembers Chloe without a second glance. Tess also thanks Chloe through a look.

Chloe takes him out of the room. "Is that all you remember of her?," she asks. "Yeah, why? Am I supposed to remember something else?," he inquires. Chloe sighs,"Yes, she was like am mother to you." She tries to see some recognition in his eyes. But there is none. "I'm sorry, I don't remember." Chloe sees that it's true. But that's not going to make it any easier for Tess.

Meanwhile, Oliver is trying to comfort Tess. "Nothing I did made a difference. He doesn't remember." He doesn't know how to deal with this. He knows how to comfort her when she's crying or emotional. But Tess isn't emotional, she isn't crying, she just stated it, like it's a fact. She said it like it's not debatable. "If it wasn't for you he would be with Lionel Luthor right now," he says and that's true. "Because I pushed him away," she states again.

"That's not true," he tries to convince her. But that sounded weak, even to him. He realized nothing he said would make a difference. And she's the best arguer he's ever met, by far. So he just holds her.

...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Connor wakes up, just like every other day. But it wasn't like every other day. Because now, he remembers everything. It's a good thing he doesn't have school today, because he has a massive headache and a whole truckload of new, or old, depending on which way you want to look at it, memories.

He walks down the stairs of the farmhouse. "Clark?," he calls out. "Clark's on patrol. What do you need?," Lois answers. He walks into the kitchen at normal speed, afraid that his headache will mess with his powers. "I remember everything." Everything with Tess, everything with Lionel, and everything with Clark.

"What?," Lois asks. He was afraid of forgetting Tess, and he did. After everything she did for him, he remembers her as his driver. "I remember everything I did. But I don't have Lex's memories," he says, glad that he doesn't. "I'm going to watchtower," he says and he zooms out of the farmhouse.

Connor bursts through the doors at watchtower. Chloe doesn't even look up. "Where's Tess?," he demands. But this **demands** a look from Chloe,"What?" He has a determined look in his eye. Chloe can't decide whether or not to tell him. But she doesn't have to, because Tess walks in at that very moment,"Connor? Clark isn't even here yet. He usually gets here around nine." Se glances at the clock that reads 7:36.

Connor runs over and hugs Tess. And Tess is nearly knocked over, whether it be from surprise or the force of his embrace, she can't tell. "Connor, what on earth? What are you doing?" He looks up at her with tears in his eyes, "I remember everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I just...you didn't deserve that."

Tess motions for Chloe to take her coffee, so she could hug Connor back. Chloe smiles, walks over and takes the coffee. Tess returns her full attention to the teenage boy embracing her. "Connor, it's ok, it wasn't your fault," she says into his hair.

Oliver and Clark walk in behind them. Oliver walks up behind Tess and puts his hand on her back. Tess doesn't even open her eyes, because right now she's completely comfortable. She has her best friend next to her, the man she loves behind her, and her nephew/brother/son hugging her.

She's happy, and couldn't ask for anything more. Although, this will take a lot of explanation to Clark.


End file.
